Art Lessons, Singing, and Dancing
by Lizzp719
Summary: Folive One-shot, could be considered a song-fic? :


**Art Lessons and Dancing:**

Fletcher was in the A.N.T Farm, working on his science project. They were learning about flowers, photosynthesis, and plants. He was working on drawing his diagram when Olive walked in the room.

"Hey," olive said in her usual smile and happy attitude," what're you, working on?

"My project." Fletcher said showing her his diagram.

She kneeled down to get a better look. "That's a really pretty flower." She said looking at him with a smile.

He blushed, "Thanks." He noticed, she blushed when their fingers brushed, as she passed his paper back. "It's really good, way better than mine." She said this passing him her drawing.

He took a look at it, it really wasn't _that _bad. Then he thought of an idea, "I could give you an art lesson if you want."

"Really!" She smiled, with a grateful look," That would be awesome! I'll meet you here after school."

"Ok," He said, "sounds like a date."

Olive arrived and saw Fletcher in his usual spot, sitting up paint and other art stuffy things, she didn't care, as long as she was with Fletcher and he was paying attention to her.

She put on her best, sweet smile and taped him on his shoulder. "Hey." She said maintaining the smile and innocent look in her eyes.

Her behavior was both scaring Fletcher and at the same time, intriguing him. "Oh, hi!" Fletcher said, standing up straight. "You ready for your art lesson?"

"Yep," Olive smiled, going to her little art stand, next to his," Soooo…. What do we do first?"

"Well, what flower would you like to draw?" He asked.

After Olive thought for a while she spoke, "I guess I'd like to draw a Daphne."

"A Daphne?" Fletcher asked, out of all the flowers why a Daphne.

"Yeah," Olive said," you do know it's my middle name right?"

Fletcher thought back to when he and Olive were children and they would sing songs and dance all around. After one particular song, a littler Olive said," whawt's yourr Mwiddle nawme?"

"Pumpernickel." He had said embarrassed.

His discomfort went unnoticed by the young blonde and she responded with a smile and said in a small voice, "Miwne is Daphne, but I like Pumpernickel."

He then knew they would be good friends forever.

He smacked back to reality and said, before she noticed his silence," Yeah, well let's get to drawing."

About 45 minutes later, Olive had a very beautiful Daphne drawn.

"Thanks for helping me Fletcher." she said, giving him a big hug.

"No problem," He said hugging her back," but now you have to help clean."

He turned on the radio and they began to clean up the art space. When they were about finished Olive started singing along with a song:

"When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around!"

Remembering the song he, looked at her and sang with a smile, "Those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd."

Smiling she sang," but someone picked you from the bunch-"

Fletcher: "one glance was all it took-"

Olive: "now it's much too late for me-"

Fletcher: "to take a second look."

Holding each other and dancing together they sang:

"Oh, baby, give me one more chance, to show you that I love you"

"Won't you please let me, back in your heart?"

"Oh, darling I was blind to let you go let you go baby"

"But now since I see you it is on, I want you back!"

They were now using paint brushes as microphones and were dancing around like 5 year olds.

Olive: "yes I do now", Fletcher:" I want you back"

Olive: "oh, oh, baby" Fletcher: "I want you back"

Olive: "yay,Yay, Yay" Fletcher: " I want you back"

Olive: "Na, na, na, na"

Together: "Trying to live without your love, is one long sleepless night"

"Let me show you girl that I know wrong from right"

"Every street you walk on, I leave tear stains on the ground"

"Following the girl, I didn't even want around"

"Let me tell you now"

Holding each other's hands and spinning in circles they sang:

"Oh, baby, give me one more chance, show you that I love you"

"Won't you please let me, back in your heart?"

"Oh, darling I was blind to let you go let you go baby"

"But know that I see you in his arms-"

Fletcher: "ah, buh, buh, buh, buh"

Olive: "all, I want"

Fletcher: "ah, buh, buh, buh, buh"

Olive: "all, I need"

Fletcher: "ah, buh, buh, buh, buh"

Olive: "all, I want"

Fletcher: "ah, buh, buh, buh, buh"

Olive: "all, I need"

Fletcher: "one more chance to show you that I love you-"

Together: baby, oh, baby, oh, I want you back"

"Forget what happened then, I want you back"

"I can live again"

"Oh, darling I was blind to let you go"

"But now since I see you it is on, I want you back!"

Olive: "stand me of this cause"

Fletcher: "and give me back what I lost"

Together: "oh, baby, I need one more chance, I'll show you that I love you"

Baby, oh, baby, oh, I want you back"

"I want you back, I want you back, and I want you back!"

At the end of the song, Fletcher and olive looked at each other and smiled at each other, they both blushed.

"Well… that was fun." Fletcher spoke up first.

"Yeah… it was." Olive said smiling, kissing Fletcher on the cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow." She said getting her things and walking out of the room.

And she left Fletcher there by himself, touching his cheek and thinking about what just happened.

I don't own, 'I want you back' but, Review, PLEASE


End file.
